Without a Trace of a forgotten soul
by Meatballs and juicy stories
Summary: What happens when Kendall does a bad thing and is driven out to NYC? What will happen when he meets a few foke and gets into HUGE trouble? Will he have time to explain himself or will he be put in jail for what he has conceived? I suck at summaries.
1. Leaving

Without a trace of a forgotten soul

I ran up my street trying to get to my house before anyone saw me. I felt horrible. I was so stupid. How could I do that...to my best friend? I flew into my house with hot tears streaming down

my face. When my step father finds out about this….I swear he'll kill me! I ran up the stairs with sobs escaping my bloody lips. I shouldn't have listened to him. I'm a fricken idiot!

I slammed my door once I got to my room. Quickly, I raced to get my suit case and started packing. I was 18 now so I can leave, but I'd leave Big Time Rush behind, my mother, sister, and my career.

None of this would matter though. No one cares for me and for what I just did…..that would take my life. I cramped as much of my belongings in my suit case as it could hold; I didn't have many but I would want to keep my memories with me. I heard someone walking up the stairs.

Shit why didn't I hear the door open?

My door knob turned and the door opened slightly. James opened the door fully with tears in his eyes too. "What are you doing?" James asked franticly. "I'm leaving. I just can't stay here anymore!" I said between sobs. "You can't leave me Kendall! Please stay with me. Don't go." His voice was muffled and chocked. "I have to. If my father finds out what I did to Logan I'm dead! I have to leave." I said panicking a little while closing my suit case.

"I can deal with it Kendall. Please don't leave me!" James shrieked before wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him and cried into him. "I have to." I whispered into his chest. "The hit and run thing was the most stupidest thing I ever done. How could we do that? And how did you get me into it?" I started shouting at him, backing away with anger flaming in my eyes. "I told you. It wasn't me! Someone else took control of me. I swear I'm telling the truth!" James started yelling at me with hurt in his eyes.

"No you're not! No one ever did! It was all you! I'm leaving now! Good-bye!" I yelled back while taking my bags and barging out of my room. Rivers of tears flowed down my face like lava burning my skin.

I ran down the steps, two at a time. My mom walked into the house and spotted me with my bags and my busted lip. "Oh no, Kendall." Tears formed in her eyes. I stopped and looked at her. "I can't stay here anymore." I said with a blank face, with some tears drying up. "Where will you go?" She asked me. "New York City." I answered. "Will you come back?" Mom questioned with a hurtful face. I just stared at her and shook my head. Tears flew down her face at my response.

"I got it. Why don't you and Katie come with me. The guys can live on their own back at the Palmwoods. You and I always talked about it every night. Just come and leave him." I looked her deep in the eyes. "I wouldn't be able to sweetie. He keeps his eyes on Katie and I all the time. Your step father keeps us in range. We can't go with you." Mom shook her head.

I looked down at the floor and heard the front door open again. Katie skipped in but immediately stopped when she saw me in tears and my lip bleeding.

"Whats going on?" She asked quizzically. I looked at the floor again with a deep breath. Inhaling a great amount of air and letting it out before speaking. "I'm leaving." I told her. Katie's eyes widened and she shook her head wildly. "No you can't!" Her yell surprised both me and Mom. "I have to…..I did something and he might kill me." I frowned at her. All of us looked towards the stair case where James walked down with tears in his eyes.

"Not just you did something…..I took part in it…." He trailed off looking at me. I made a small corner smile. "Honey what did you do?" Mom put her hand on my shoulder. "I can't tell you….I got to go." I stuttered and began walking to the front door. "NO! I wont let you. NO KENDALL DON'T!" Katie yelled lunging at me and wrapping a tight grip around my waist. Tears slipped down my cheeks once more and I kneeled down to hug Katie.

"I'm sorry. But I have to. I promise I'll send you a card every holiday, every birthday, and every other month." Whispered to her, holding her close to me. Katie looked up at me with her huge eyes watery with liquid. "Be good to Mom ok?" I crack a smile at my sister. Katie nodded and sniffled a bit. I smile at her and stood to my full height.

"I'll call you when I get there." I told my family before walking out the door towards a car that was parked in the front. My friend Charlie Berwick was in the driver's seat and smiled when he saw me. I got into the car with him; placing my bags in the back seats. I looked out the window at my family who was outside, as we drove away

Now this soul is to be lost and forgotten.

**I watched the episode of Without a Trace with Kendall Schmidt and I thought of creating this. I have a feeling this might be my good piece that will make your little minds wander off. Please review and say what is good of it. I will also accept some other comments, just as long as I have reviews I'm good to go lol. I love Without a Trace and I think you should watch it sometime.**

___James___


	2. Memories and Stupidity on Our Part

Memories and Stupidity

I stared out the window for a long time before I heard Charlie say something. "What do you think is going to happen now?" The black haired teenager asked me. "I have no clue." I shook my head while looking down at my hands. "Tell me about it." Charlie looked at me; his jade eyes peering at me. "Alright…"

" Me, Logan, Carlos, and James were driving back from one of those parties the Jennifers were holding. We all were pretty drunk by then and we didn't understand what was going on until near the end….when it happened.

"_Haha. Your still gunna loose Logan. We already have more points than you." James laughed. "Well I'll do a back flip so I get 50 points HA!." Logan peeked at us through the window. He was sitting on top of the car while it was in motion. "Alright!" We laughed watching as Logan's head disappears from the window. _

It was stupid for what we did. I just can't believe it happened.

"_Haha he is still gunna loose. I already jumped over that pole and poked a hobo with it." Carlos grinned with a ridiculous laugh. "How bout we make this a little more interesting and fun." James grabbed the wheel from me and started twisting the car uncontrollably. _

We didn't know what would happen to Logan. We just didn't think clearly at the time. We couldn't. James was smiling like an idiot and Carlos was still drinking some of his left over beer.

_We were all laughing like maniacs but then….we saw Logan fall in front of the car. His head smashed against the top and he tumbled to the ground. "Holy SHIT!" I screamed. We felt and bump and I brought a car to a stop when we were ahead of Logan, whom laid motionlessly on the ground._

I was hoping and praying he would pop up and says "I'm fine". But he didn't. That's when it hit us hard.

_James's eyes were wide and he bolted out of the car, running towards Logan. "Oh god please be ok." I said with gilt in my voice. Carlos looked back and saw James run back. I did as well. He got in the car. "He's dead. Drive now." He ordered me in a stern voice. "We can't just leave him there" I began to panic. "We need to get help." Carlos's heart raced as he look out the back window at Logan. "We need to call somebody!" I chocked while taking my cell out. James took it from me. "I can't risk calling 911 and getting arrested!" James hissed. "No James. We have to call!" I bursted out into sobs of gilt and hurt. "James we have to! Your wrong! I'm going to go check on him." Carlos opened the car door slamming it, running towards Logan._

James had ordered me to drive again. He told me that we'd be arrested if we were caught. I couldn't live behind bars, I wouldn't take to it well. So I did as he told me. I pressed the gas petal plunging the car forward, leaving Carlos and the dying Logan." I told Charlie taking in a deep breath as I finished.

"I guess you have a huge crisis on your hands then. Don't worry. Those police wont find you in NYC. Where I am going to be hiding you is a place no one knows about." Charlie cracked a grin. I only nodded once before looking out the window.

Katie's POV

It was hard for me now. Loosing Kendall was like loosing dad. I completely understand why he left. But I don't understand why he didn't take me. I hate living with my step dad. He makes my life much more worse than before when Mom was single 2 years ago. All was peaceful and happy back then, now its cold and miserable. I miss my big bro a lot. Not that he's a trouble maker and all but that he's sweet and kind.

When he said he did something wrong…I didn't understand. But a few hours after he left, a police man came and told us that Logan is in the hospital and Carlos walked into the house with tears in his eyes. Mom tried to shoo me away but I hesitated. I wanted so bad to know why Kendall left in a hurry and why Logan is in the hospital. Carlos sat us all down on the living room couch and told us all of what happened. James bit his lip through out most of it.

When Carlos finished telling us what happened Mom told James and Carlos to go to bed right away. I looked at her with trembling eyes stating that I'm afraid for my older brother. "I know honey. I know." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I accepted her embrace and held her tight to me. Tears swelled my eyes as they raced each other down my face, both crying out the name Kendall and the words hit, car, and run.

I pulled away from my mother and walked to the large window, looking up at the dark star filled sky. The memories I had with Kendall came back with me.

"_Hey Katie, you see that star?" A 12 year old Kendall asked me, an 8 year old Katie. "Ya I do." I nod my head looking at a huge star in the sky. "That's our family star. Dad use to tell me about how the family star keeps getting bigger and bigger each time we grow taller and older." Kendall smiled into the darkness of night. I looked at it with amazement. Kendall wrapped his arms around me and I leaned on him._

I loved to have a big brother like him. He was always there to keep me up when I fall. He was the reason why I hang out with guys instead of girls. Kendall is the reason why I have so many friends and why I'm so smart in planning scheme. I may hate him so much some days, but secretly I love him. He is the reason for everything in my life.

I take my eyes off the sky and looked around the house noticing it was dark and empty. A little noise was heard from upstairs but that was it. I sighed before taking slow steps up the stair case and walked towards my room.

I entered my one-person bedroom and looked at the walls covered in posters. Some of Big Time Rush to make the guys happy and some of Dak Zevon. I dropped my head and went to change into my pajamas.

I have a feeling his soul will be lost and forgotten if he doesn't come home.

**Ok I made this one out of my head. I kinda like the little Katie thing with Kendall. I would like to know what you guys think of it? Please Review.**


	3. Author's note

Author's note:

Hey guys I'm sorry but I won't be able to upload for a while. Something unexpected came up that will keep you guys hanging for a while. I think I might update later on in June going into July. I'm very sorry about it but there are other importance I must take care of before writing any more. You can message me any ideas that you would like to happen in "Without a Trace of a Forgotten Soul."

Thank you,

James


	4. my new home

Making into my home

Kendall's POV

We were now driving through NYC. It took us a few days to get here and apparently we heard about the hit and run on the radio. I clenched my teeth when I heard the radio guy talk about Logan get hit and is under minor brain damage and had received many broken bones. I had sighed to know that he was alive. That's what matters so far. I want to help my buddy out.

My mind raced at the thought of how I could help him. I suddenly remembered that people complemented me on my drawings AND how well I build cars. That could probably give me enough to help Logan out, which would make me very pleased and I bet the others too.

Charlie had noticed my stiffness and spoke soothingly to me. It calmed me down a bit since I was in so much pressure because of the situation. I just became more depressed hearing it on the radio but I learned to suck up my depression and think of something else.

We drove up to a hotel and parked in the front of the building. I got out first and both of us started heading for the entrance. When we got in all I smelt was cigarette smoke. It could choke but didn't to me. I was totally use to it since my step father smokes.

"Hey Janna. Room 3J please." Charlie smiled at the woman behind the desk that looked like a person on drugs. "Ah yes Charles. Oh whos this. Your boyfriend?" Janna smiled at me and I arch an eyebrow. "Nope not this time. My friend only. C'mon Kendall." Charlie spoke in a tough voice. I followed him with a questionable expression on my face. Why did that crack woman ask if I was his boyfriend….and how Charlie said not this time? I wiped those questions out of my mind and continued behind Charlie.

He put the key in the lock to our hotel room. We walked in and Charlie went to sit down on the dark, disgusting coach. "My old room. Lived here all the time in the old days." Charlie grinned. "Uh…Charlie?" I stared at the black haired man. "Yah." He looked up at me. "Why did that lady ask that and why did you say not this time?" I arched a bushy eyebrow at him. "Shes mentally challenged because of the amount of drugs and smoke she inhales. Not to mention the beer and crap like that." Charlie answered. I roll my eyes at my friend.

I walk over to one of the empty rooms and fall face first onto the dark grayish blue bed. Thoughts flew in one ear and out the other; ignoring everything around me just to focus on the feeling of a real bed.

My mind staid blank for 5 minutes and then memories swarmed in filling the emptiness. I remembered a girl who I use to like a lot in Minnesota. She was visiting from Chicago to see her grandmother. I think her name was Hannah. My memory was wiped out quite a bit after what happened. I memorized that day like it was yesterday.

_I walked around the park and saw a pretty black haired girl around my age swinging alone watching everyone run and play. She seemed to be my age. I noticed that she was crying so I slowly made my way towards her. The girl looked up to see me get onto the swing next to her. "Hi. I'm Kendall Knight." I introduced my self proudly. "I'm Hannah." Hannah sniffled with a fake smile. "You ok?" I asked curiously. "Not really." She shook her head. "Whats wrong?" I looked into her dark brown eyes. "I was suppose to be visiting my Grandmother to stay with her but….I'm alone now because shes dead. Now I have to be alone for 2 whole weeks." Hannah spoke sadly. "Oh. Well would you like to stay with me and my folks for a bit? Until you have to go home." Hannah shrugged. "My father might try to come get me….but I don't think he'd mind. So why not." She smiled at me. "Cool. I can introduce you to my friends too." I smile. "That would be nice." Hannah nodded. "Come on." I flash a grin before jumping off of the swing and reaching my hand out for her. She takes it gladly and we walk up to my bike. _

_I got on and she stood on the pegs. We took off down the sidewalk in the direction of my house, with my best guess, everyone was. _

I found myself sleeping on the bed I collapsed on. Charlie was laughing in the other room about who knows what. I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes with a yawn. Only me to remember these things. I thought to myself, shaking my head.

**Yes I know this chapter was horrible! Anywho plz comment anything. I still take haters cuz idky but I love haters haha. Its just me. Plz review!**


	5. Broken Hearts

Broken Hearts

James Diamond's POV

I can't believe he left. I should of gone with him. I don't want to be alone facing Logan and Carlos. Carlos is obviously pissed at me but like I said before, it wasn't my fault. We were all drunk, I didn't know I was screwing around with the wheel when Kendall was driving. I didn't know I was the one to cause Logan's almost death. Does Kendall even know that Logan is alive?

How will he get to know what is going on here? Will he ever come back to see us? Will my best friend in the world come back to me?

Questions flew through my head as I sat on my bed with tears pouring down my face. My heart felt cold, and unloved. The one person I care about most just got up and ran off from his troubles. I would do that too but….I never turn my back on a problem like Kendall does. I always face them now, and Kendall doesn't. We're total opposites ever since we first met when we were 7.

Tears stopped flooding my face since there were none left. I looked up at the bed across of mine.

_Kendall's_.

I stood up and walked across to it. My mind wandered off to the good times before Kendall's step father married his mother. Now she can't break away from the man. Katie walked in to see me run a hand over the soft fabric of Kendall's old bed.

"I wish he'd stay." I was startled by Katie's voice. I looked at the younger girl with sadness in my eyes. "Same here. Even when he said it was his fault it wasn't…..it was mine." I closed my eyes finally admitting it was all mine. I was the person who took the wheel from Kendall and made Logan fall off the top and get hit. I was the one to tell him to drive and leave our best friend lying on the ground motionless. I was _careless_ and _worthless_ to realize what I've done.

"Mom said we can go see Logan." The 14 year old looked up at me. Turning to look at her; I managed to smile. Seeing Logan and talking to him would probably do me and the others good. It was all my fault in the first place so I should be the one to apologize to him.

"Ok. Lets go." I walked to the door where she was. Her eyes were glossy with liquid. Katie wrapped her arms around me, I accepted her embrace, wrapping mine around her small frame. Holding her close, I could hear her say something. "Why did he have to go. Mother is getting a divorce and the police are all ready waiting for step-dad to come here so they can arrest him." She sobbed into my chest. "I don't know Katie. He was just afraid of getting killed himself. All he said was that it was his fault but it wasn't." I rocked her from side to side.

I then kneeled down taking both of her hands. Katie looked at me with her baby eyes shining with tears. "I promise you. You will see him again. Soon too. I will do anything to get him to come home. Anything. So we can have our brother back." I smiled at her with a damp face. All she did was nod looking into my eyes. "Come on. Lets go see Logie." Katie took my hand and we walked down the stairs.

Carlos's father was talking to him and Mama Knight. My heart cracked even more seeing tears in Carlos's eyes. It takes so much pain and sadness to get Carlos to cry. I saw Officer Garcia hug his son, comforting him.

Ms. Knight looked up to see us walk down the stairs. She smiled weakly. "Come on guys. Lets go see Logan. Officer Garcia and his police crew will get your stepfather and keep him away." She told us sweetly. We walked out of our house and up to Ms. Knight's car. I sat in the back with Carlos while Katie got the front seat with Mama Knight.

Carlitos stared at his hands in his lap. Everyone was quiet most of the ride. Carlos broke the silence with a song.

Carlos- I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded

By the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

Both me and Carlos- and I can't stand the pain

and I cant make it go away

no I cant stand the pain

Me, Carlos, and Katie- how could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

Got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just want to scream

How could this happen to me

Kaite- everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

Carlos- I'm slippin' off the edge

I'm hangin' by a thread

I wanna start this over again

Me- So I try to hold

Onto a time when

Nothing matters

And I can't

Explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

All of us- how could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

Got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just want to scream

How could this happen to me

Me- I made my mistakes

Katie- got no where to run

Carlos- the night goes on as I'm fading away

Me- I'm sick of this life

All- I just wanna to scream

How could this happen to me?"

We ended as we entered the parking lot to the hospital. I got out of the car first, closing the door behind me. Carlos got out second, and then Katie and Ms. Knight. I felt sick to my stomach as we entered the hospital. I always feared these places because my mother died in one of these and that there are a lot of deaths in hospitals. Ms. Knight went to check with the front desk about Logan. I stood next to Carlos with Kati holding my hand. Everyone was looking at us and a little girl tilted her head at us. Ms. Knight motioned us to fallow and so we did. A doctor led us down a hall and up stairs. Then down another hall.

We entered a room and my heart stopped a second to see Logan lying in one of the hospital beds. In unstable condition. He looked so tiny against it, it was too unbearable to anyone to look at. They're best friend in the hospital after you hit them with your car. Tears welled all of our eyes as we looked at him.

I was the first one to approach him. His face was pale and his eyes were closed. Logan seemed so peaceful but I know he wasn't feeling that way. From the expression on his face it seemed to me that he was having a nightmare of some sort.

I don't want to loose my best friend like I already let go of Kendall.

Kendall's POV

I fallowed Charlie into an ally and was surprised to see a group of huge muscular men. "Hey Charlie. Who's this?" A black haired man with a Mohawk asked. "This is Kendall. He is in the group now." My old friend put an arm around me and I had no emotion on my face even though I was scared out of my wits. I mean really these guys are big!

"Hey." I said dully which received tons of eyes in my direction. "You sure he's good enough for it? He looks like an armature." A blonde asked who seemed the biggest out of all of them. "Let me judge that." I heard a female say and showed herself. She had dark red hair with black eye shadow on, wore black cloths, but seemed nice.

"Have you murdered or done anything horrible in your life? Because Charles always brings the dead ones that we have to kill." The girl seemed a little older than me and had a fluent voice but tough. "I do not all the time! Hello I brought Mitch to you and look how good he is at his job? Also think about Jesse and Miranda." Charlie crossed his arms stubbornly. "Miranda killed herself in her own bombing, Mitch is in jail because he was too stupid to hide, and Jesse….he just jumped off a boat and killed himself." Wow two suicidal people….creepy.

"What about me? I'm not the stupid one. Hell I'm more clever than all of you. I think Charlie can bring bad ones sometimes but I'm the best. " A boy about 15 stepped up with black hair. "You have no right to speak Griffin!" The female slapped him across the face, back handed. Ouch. Maybe she isn't nice.

"So what did he do Charlie? ( she inched closer to Charlie and reached into her pocket.) What makes you think you can bring the whole town here huh?" The girl took out a knife and held it to his neck. Charlie laughed evilly, since when does he do that. "He might of done nothing. But he is trainable to kill and rob, Juliette" He whipped the knife away from his neck and out of her grasp. "I'll tell you this. He is in and you (pointed at a girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes) Ari, are going to be the one to train him to be perfect." Charlie grinned at the girl Ari. Ari groaned with annoyance and slumped over to us. "Why do I have to train the idiots?" She shook her head before grabbing me and pulling me with her. I give Charlie a I really hate you whats going on look before me and the girl bolted off.

"Ok Kendall my name is Aria but everyone calls me Ari. I don't want you to join us….its too dangerous and someone good looking like you shouldn't be here. But since if I don't do anything you will get killed and so will I. I suggest you try to blend in with the people here in New York." She told me in one breath. "Exactly how will I do that? I ran away from a famous band that is on every since sky scraper here. Look." I pointed to a large building with Big Time Rush on it. "The last time I came here I was crowded." Ari's eyebrows raised. "Then why the hell are you here?"

"I kind of ran away from my troubles that's all. I came out here with Charlie to try to find a better life. I could build cars and sell them. I use to do that in Minnesota and some in California." That was a true fact. I did build cars with James, Carlos, and Logan. That could help with my future. "Like what troubles. And who runs away from them?" She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Its nothing. I just don't know what to do that's all. I bet my friends might come running after me or-." I was cut off from someone. "Kendall?" I turned my head to see a curly black haired girl with brown eyes.

Oh shit a fan.

"No…..I'm Shay." I came up with a name. "Oh. You look a lot like someone I knew before. Before the guy became famous that is." The girl frowned. Whoa…she looks like Hannah. "It was possibly maybe my brother or so…..Kendall." Ya I'm dead meat. "The Kendall I know doesn't have a brother." She looked quizzical at me. I looked at Ari and then back at her. "Fine you caught me…..I'm not good at lying and you know it." I looked down at my feet and then glanced a smile at her. "Kendall you! Do you remember me? From back in Minnesota?" She smiled at me.

"Yup. Your name is Hannah." I grin at her.

**Ok I didn't rlly like this chapter at all so you could tell me if it was: Good, terrible, great, horrible, amazing, the most crappiest chapter ever. Plz Review!**


End file.
